L'art d'être sexy
by Kitsune Aquatik
Summary: Castiel voulait juste faire une surprise à Dean et il était sûr que ce dernier allait adorer...


**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **Bon voilà, j'ai écrit un petit os qui était pas prévu à cause d'une VDM (vie de merde) de j'ai lue hier et qui m'a fait penser à du Destiel.**

 **Je vous place le contexte : Dean et Castiel sont humains et sont dans une relation depuis un moment.**

 **Pour l'explication de la VDM; je vous la mets en bas pour pas vous spoiler.**

 **SPN et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne tire aucun bénéfice à écrire sur eux.**

 **Texte pas passé chez ma bêta.**

 **Bonne lecture et j'espère que ça vous plaira.**

* * *

Castiel voulait juste faire une surprise à son mari.

Dean et lui étaient en couple depuis trois ans. Ils vivaient ensemble depuis deux ans et demi et étaient mariés depuis quelques mois.

C'était le jour de la Saint-Valentin et Castiel savait que Dean avait horreur de cette fête qu'il trouvait inutile et ridicule. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour montrer à Castiel qu'il l'aimait et ce dernier était bien d'accord avec cette idée. Toutefois, ça n'empêchait pas Castiel de vouloir faire une surprise à Dean cette année. Oh non, il ne comptait pas lui offrir un cadeau, c'était pas leur genre. Il avait seulement dans l'idée de surprendre son mari et de l'excité pour passer un bon moment torride avec lui.

Castiel avait fait du shopping, sauf que, trouver quelque chose de sexy, de pas trop ridicule et qui plaisait à Dean n'était pas choses évidente quand on était un homme.

Castiel avait même songé à un moment donné à se déguiser en tarte, parce que Dean adorait ça, mais trouvant que ça ne le ferait pas du tout, il avait abandonné l'idée. Le but n'était pas que Dean pique un fou rire en le voyant. Il voulait qu'il soit excité, pas plié en deux.

L'homme aux yeux bleus s'était sérieusement retourné les méninges afin de trouver une bonne idée et ce fut en passant devant une boutique de vêtements qu'il eu une illumination en voyant un mannequin en vitrine. Il était entré dans le magasin avec le sourire.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Castiel avait tout préparé. Il attendait Dean avec impatiente, assis sur une chaise à la cuisine. Il stressait un peu… Et si, ça ne plaisait pas à Dean ?

Nooon, ça allait lui plaire à coup sûr. Découvrir son homme nu en rentrant du boulot allait forcément lui plaire. Dean aimait quelque chose encore plus fortement que les tartes, c'était le corps de Castiel. Il lui avait déjà dit des milliers de fois à quel point il aimait que Castiel soit nu, ou juste nu dessous des habits larges. Combien il aimait avoir accès à son corps sans devoir enlever trop de couches d'habits, sans être entravé par une ceinture ou un boxer toujours trop serré à son goût, alors c'était certain, Dean allait aimer ce qu'il verrait en entrant.

* * *

Castiel retint son souffle quand il entendit le cliquetis de la clé de Dean dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée. Il défit le nœud qu'il avait fait à son habit et le laissa s'ouvrir légèrement, dévoilant son torse imberbe.

\- Cas', t'es là ?

\- Je suis à la cuisine, Dean, annonça Castiel, la voix un peu rauque, le rose aux joues.

Dean arriva dans la pièce et s'arrêta net. Son regard glissa sur son mari et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- On fête un truc ? demanda-t-il, les yeux écarquillés.

Castiel se leva, laissant les pans de son habit s'ouvrirent un peu plus et Dean baissa son regard sur l'entrejambe de son mari en se léchant les lèvres, puis il regarda le tout dans son ensemble et…

Il éclata de rire.

Castiel plissa les yeux. C'était pas du tout la réaction à laquelle il s'était attendue de la part de Dean. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

\- Dean ?

Castiel referma la ceinture de son habit et approcha de son mari, qui, mort de rire, se tenait le ventre, plié en deux. Il se redressa, s'essuya les yeux et se mit à siffler la musique du générique d'un dessin animé que Castiel et lui avaient regardé un dimanche matin ensemble. Il s'agissait de l'Inspecteur Gadget et Castiel comprit aussitôt. C'est le trench-coat qui avait fait rire Dean. Au lieu de trouver sexy de voir son homme nu sous le manteau, il avait trouvé cela drôle à cause de ce fichu dessin animé.

Castiel, vexé, enleva son manteau, le jeta sur Dean et partit s'enfermer dans la chambre à coucher, bien décidé à faire la tête pour le reste de la soirée.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Une heure et demie plus tard :

Castiel leva la tête du livre qu'il lisait quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement. Il le ferma et le posa à côté de lui, un peu inquiet, car il ne voyait personne entrer. Il fronça les sourcils et attendit. Soudain, Dean entra lentement et s'appuya dans une pose qui se voulait sexy contre le mur à côte de la porte.

\- Inspecteur Dean Winchester, au rapport.

Un sourire illumina le visage de Castiel qui se mit à rire, la bouche cachée derrière ses mains.

Dean avait revêtu le trench-coat, légèrement trop petit pour lui, qui lui serrait trop les bras, et l'avait laissé ouvert, laissant la possibilité à Castiel d'admirer une partie de son corps.

\- Désolé d'avoir rit, dit doucement Dean en approchant du lit, penaud.

\- C'était peut-être pas ma meilleure idée. Je pensais que ça allait te plaire de me voir nu là-dessous, mais-

\- Mais, ça m'a plu, j'ai jamais dit le contraire. C'est juste que… la musique de cette connerie m'est arrivée dans la tête au même moment… J'aurais pas dû rire. Je t'ai vexé.

\- Un peu.

\- Cela dit, il t'allait très bien ce trench-coat, mieux qu'à moi. Alors, si tu veux bien le remettre, j'en serais très content. Je t'ai préparé des dossiers sur ton bureau, va t'asseoir, l'agence va t'envoyer un assistant.

Castiel plissa la yeux. Dean retira le trench-coat et le tendit à son mari qui sourit, retira son bas de training qu'il avait enfilé avant de s'asseoir sur le lit pour bouder et enfila le manteau qu'il ferma à l'aide de la ceinture, puis il sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers le bureau.

Il sourit quand il vit un écriteau sur la porte. ''Agence Winchester's''. Il entra dans le bureau, s'assit sur sa chaise et regarda les dossiers que Dean avait préparé. C'était des dossiers jaunes de bureau dans lesquels Dean avait glissé des images érotiques de magazines pour hommes gays. Castiel se sentit émoustillé. Il entendit un coup frappé contre la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit.

\- Monsieur Winchester ?

\- Euh… lui-même, dit-il, hésitant, entrant lentement dans le jeu de Dean qui était là, en face de lui, totalement nu, une cravate autour du cou.

\- Je suis votre nouvel assistant. Je vais vous aider, je pense que vous avez besoin de moi.

\- Ouais… ouais je commence vraiment à avoir besoin de vous, dit Castiel, le regard braqué sur son mari qui approchait de lui. Dean disparu sous le bureau et Castiel sentit des mains se faufiler sous son trench-coat. Il était bien plus qu'émoustillé à ce stade.

\- Toute cette pression a l'air de vous tendre. Vous êtes très dur.

Castiel pencha la tête sous le bureau et croisa le regard vert de son amour.

\- Je suis pas très doué pour les jeux de rôles, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Dean.

\- Ben, je vais pas te mentir, ce rôle ne te va pas vraiment. On devrait… laisser tomber ce jeu, je pense.

\- Ouais, t'as raison.

Dean sortit de sous le bureau, en fit le tour et vint déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Castiel. Il débarrassa son mari de son trench-coat, jetant l'habit dans le fond de la pièce, puis il s'agenouilla devant lui.

\- Mais, je compte quand même m'occuper de toi, parce que, t'es toujours très tendu à ce que je vois.

\- Je suis tout à toi, souffla Castiel en rejetant la tête en arrière quand la bouche de Dean se posa doucement sur son sexe bandé.

* * *

 **Ouais, désolée, pas de scène de sexe Destiel. Un jour peut-être j'en écrirai une :-)**

 **Bon : je vous donne la VDM du coup : Aujourd'hui, j'ai voulu faire une surprise à mon chéri. Je l'ai attendu nue sous un trench, il a ouvert la porte et a rigolé en chantant le générique de l'Inspecteur Gadget. VDM**

 **comme quoi, j'ai pas inventé grand chose sur ce coup-là.**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plus quand même.**

 **à bientôt**

 **KitsuneA**


End file.
